Cat and Mouse
by haloangel21
Summary: Prime. After a battle with her arch-enemy, she is suddenly on the verge of the unknown. She hadn't expected this to happen. To lose her voice...unthinkable! Oh, and she can't even tell what she feels to the one bot she likes. Just shoot her now. Co-written with CyberKia.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat and Mouse**

A _Transformers: Prime_ fanfic by** CyberKia** and **haloangel21**

(12/7/2013) Halo: Hello, all! Here is my second co-written story, this time with CyberKia. I asked her if she wanted to co-write and she agreed!

If you spot any mistakes in the writing below, please let CyberKia or myself know, so we can fix it :) Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

She was running for her dear life. But at every turn and corner, the devil appeared. It was endless with no way out. She'd considered activating her blasters to put a hole or two in the ceiling that would give her an idea of where exactly she was.

But that was the problem. She had no clue of what was surrounding her, hiding behind the shadows, just waiting for a perfect moment to strike.

"Ar…Arcee..."

That voice! It couldn't be…! She took off running in the direction, praying it wasn't just herself hearing whispers of those lost earlier in the war. Among them, that one voice was too familiar. Just too familiar. She couldn't tell who it was, or if she was close to it or far away. All her mind kept telling her was to keep going. She needed to find out for herself.

After running for what seemed to be a long time, she stopped. "Can you hear me?" she asked, hoping the voice would return, "Hello?"

"Arcee? That you?"

She whipped around, ion blasters at ready, which then lowered as her jaw dropped. Who stood before her…was Tailgate. Looking clean as ever, as if the murder had never happened. Surely…it wasn't a dream? With a swoosh and a click, her blaster shifted back into her servo. For a few moments of silence, they stood a few feet apart, not knowing what to say or do.

He was smiling at her, arms wide open to welcome her into a hug.

She was fearful. A part of her wanted to embrace him and the other wanted to shrink back because it had been so long. Too long. Then for whatever reason, she had that strange sensation in her feet that told her to run towards him.

Instead, she _sprinted._

"Oof!" She had tackled him to the ground, never letting go of him. The war had collected him too early and she didn't have her chance to say goodbye. "Arcee?" Tailgate asked worriedly, catching her crying fresh tears onto his armor. _Crying_. Huh. That was new. She never broke down in front of him before.

"You're back."

"Huh?"

"You're back. You're _back_. You're back, you're back, you're back." She sobbed, clutching his waist harder than the first time.

"Er…Uh, yes? I'm back?" He chuckled uneasily.

"Don't scare me like that again!" She growled after a spark beat, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Whatever it was, Arcee, I'm sorry!" He defended himself, rubbing the sore spot where she hit him. Then she sighed.

"Sorry. It's just that…since the day Airachnid killed you and Starscream to Cliffjumper, I…I went through a really rough time," she explained. "The pain hasn't faded away completely."

"Oh…" He said quietly. "In that case then, I'm really sorry."

She smiled sadly. "It's not your fault. Airachnid did this to you…and me." She shuddered. "I tried to save you, Tailgate. Really, I did. But she didn't believe me. She thought the attack coordinates were real." She started to cry again.

"Well," he began, wiping away the tears, "What matters now is that I'm here." He hugged her as best as she could. Arcee sighed in relief, feeling that old warmth coming back. It felt so good. Primus, she had missed this.

"…Tailgate?"

"Yeah?"

"Is…is this all real? Or is it just a dream?" She wondered.

His optic ridges drew together in a frown. "What do you mean?"

"In real life, you died. I'm not even sure if I'm in a dream or not, seeing how you're still alive…somehow." Arcee shrugged. He answered her as he opened his mouth, but his voice never came out. Instead, it was Airachnid's.

"Of course it's all a dream. Otherwise, Tailgate wouldn't be here." Arcee leapt back in shock, only to struggle as she felt something latch itself onto her wrists. Where had they come from? She didn't recall seeing them. "If I were you, I'd behave." Airachnid's voice returned to her, taunting her evilly.

Arcee struggled even more, but found her strength against the cufflinks waning as she tried to force. She locked eyes with Tailgate, who stood there, unmoving. "Help me…please!" She begged.

"Oh, he'll help…by my hand," the figure of the spider-con had revealed herself, her black and gold accented armor giving off an eerily glow in the light. To prove her point to the royal blue femme, she raised a leg splicer and struck.

She cringed the first time it hit his chest hard. No. It couldn't be doing this again! She had to watch her former partner die again! "No. Please!" She wailed, but Airachnid ignored her as she continued to stab the mech repeatedly.

"Any last words, Autobot?" Airachnid chuckled. He was silent. He didn't move or talk. Not even groan in pain. "No? Very well then." She lifted the spider leg into the air once more and took the plunge. Arcee's optics brightened in horror as she screamed,

"_TAILGATE_!"

_Tailgate!_

_Tailgate!_

_Tailgate!_

_Tailgate!_

* * *

"Tailgate! No…!" She whimpered, her frame shaking violently.

[Arcee! Wake up!] Bumblebee bent down closer, placing his servos on her shoulders and gently shook her. [Arcee?]

"Tailgate!" She made a last shout before jolting out of her nightmare; beads of lubricants forming on her faceplates; her breaths vented out harshly.

[Cee?]

She turned to find Bumblebee looking on worriedly at her. Oh no…

[You okay?] He asked.

"I-I-I…" It took her several moments for Arcee to finally calm down and once she did, she wiped the extra lubricants off her brow. "Y-yeah, Bee. I'm fine," she answered, shaking with fear. She gave herself another minute to compose herself. She didn't want the Scout to be scared for her. Nor her other team mates. "What is it?"

[Ratchet says a mine full of energon's just been uncovered and Optimus and Bulkhead are waiting for you to accompany them.] He replied, though, still naturally concerned for the blue femme. He didn't notice that her spark had practically did a small flip at the name Optimus. However, she ignored it.

For some strange reason, it had been doing that since hers and the Autobot leader's stranding in the Arctic. She sighed. _Get a grip of yourself, Arcee. Primes don't do parties, don't do relationships, nothing,_ she told herself. _That's it_.

[Cee?]

Turning her attention back to the Scout, she let her head droop down as she wiped more sweat off her face. "I'm fine. Honestly. Just dizzy, that's all. Go tell Optimus I'll be out in a minute." She requested and in a minute, he was gone. She made out his racing yellow form sprinting down the hallway towards the main hub through her door. She couldn't help but to laugh a little. Now he was an excited little sparkling, finally having his turn going on the big boy rides at an amusement park.

As if the war hadn't happened in the first place.

Her cheerfulness was quickly replaced by her sadness. She lifted her gaze towards the ceiling, as if she was looking at the stars, "I miss you, Tailgate. Cliffjumper." She mused quietly. "I promise I will not let a partner meet the same fate as you two did. I swear it on my spark." She clenched her hands into small fists. "I _swear_ it."

[Cee? You ready?] Bumblebee returned to her doorway.

A small smile broke her faceplates as she lifted herself off the berth and stopped besides him. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's punch some Decepticon butt!"

[Yeah!] He enthusiastically agreed as he clenched his fists, holding them up in the air, like he had won the running marathon. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Now he really was a sparkling. Not that she minded. And the two of them walked towards the main bay for the mission briefing.

* * *

Well? I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. :) More will be revealed along the way.

CyberKia will do the next chappie. Thanks for reading~!

-Halo


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Arcee and Bumblebee went into the main hangar, the rest of Team Prime was ready for the mission.

Ratchet fumbled frantically on the large console, cursing in Cybertronian under his breath. Bulkhead was standing in the middle of the room with his hands at the sides, ready to receive orders. Optimus Prime was next to the doctor.

The Autobot leader had the back to the rest of the team. His arms were crossed over the chest and he had his weight on the left leg. Arcee stood motionless for a few moments to look at the big red and blue mech. Every time she put down the optics on his leader, she felt a strange sensation deep in the spark. She had already loved Tailgate, she was already in love with Cliffjumper. But what she felt for Optimus was something deeper ... and scary.

"Arcee?" The worried voice of the Prime distracted her from her thoughts, "Are you all right?"

The femme was so embarrassed that she couldn't answer. She only nodded, as she felt the energon grew on her cheeks. Optimus watched her for a few moments with a slight understanding smile on his lips.

Bumblebee approached her and using his radio to play a few notes of the wedding march. Arcee hit the young mech with the elbow in the stomach and the music stopped immediately. Bulkhead could barely suppress a laugh: the big green mech didn't want to stumble in the famous Arcee's wrath. Ratchet just rolled his eyes and continued to work.

The smile on Optimus' lips grew seeing the femme who had won his spark blush.

He never thought he could fall in love, but since Arcee had been part of the team, he couldn't help but think of her. Probably the Autobot leader would never confessed his feelings out loud. It would have put her in a situation of extreme danger. Not only her, but the entire team could suffer the disastrous consequences of a leader weakened by love.

Also there was another problem: the big bot was too embarrassed to admit how much he loved her and how much she meant to his. He fought a war for years, he terminated many sparks, he had faced enemies of all kinds, he had survived the extinction of his home planet ... but he couldn't confess to the femme of his dreams what he felt for her!

He was so caught up in thoughts that he didn't realize that now it was Arcee who was staring at him quizzically. Immediately he averted his gaze, passing with indifference the hand on the back of the helm and hoping she wouldn't notice his embarrassment. From the smirk on her face, he failed miserably the enterprise.

Suddenly everyone's attention was caught by the monitor's alarm. Ratchet started to move quickly and with skill his digits on the keyboard. Then he turned to his leader and said: "Here are the coordinates of the energon mine. Very big. If we're lucky the Decepticons aren't yet on the site ... or they haven't still exploited it!"

Prime said, "Proceed with caution." His gaze lingered a second too long on Arcee, "We'll collect the maximum amount of energon as possible and we'll get out safely. Ratchet ... open the ground bridge," and then he turned to the rest of the Team, "Autobots ... roll out."

All but the doctor transformed and, tires squealing, crossed the green vortex at full speed.

* * *

The four Autobots reached the coordinates of the underground storage of energon with cannons ready to fire. Optimus, as usual, opened the row. Behind him, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee served as rear guard.

The huge cavern was empty. If it was not for the crystals of energon was as dark as the night. Performed a rapid reconnaissance, the Autobots began to cut and stack all the energon as possible. They worked in silence, fast.

"Well, well, well," a sadly familiar voice echoed in the air, "It would seem that for once you were faster than us!" Megatron continued ironically.

The Decepticon leader was a few feet higher, standing on a ledge. He jumped forward and landed in front of the Prime, while the rest of the troops came out of their hiding place and surrounded the Autobots, threatening them with their guns.

Bulkhead transformed his hand into the wrecking ball and moved forward with the intent to deliver a blow to their attackers. Bumblebee raised his fists and stood back to back against the big green mech. Arcee was on the left, the sharp blades on her arms glistened, reflecting the brilliance of the energon crystals.

Optimus was standing in front of Megatron, motionless.

"Decepticons ... attack! " the battle cry of the powerful gray mech echoed through the mine. And hell broke. Laser beams and missiles lit up the dark cave, the sound of explosions echoed through the wide empty.

The Decepticon leader drew his great sword and lunged to attack his mortal enemy. Optimus parried a first shot and then a second, but was unable to prevent the next one.

The big red and blue mech was grazed on his right side, but this was enough to unbalance him and make him fall on a knee. Megatron immediately took advantage of the momentary weakness of Prime and pointed his huge cannon right at Optimus' chest, ready to fire.

Arcee was busy a few feet away. It was back to the two proud leaders but she knew that Optimus and Megatron were engaged in relentless struggle. The femme put forth a first Vehicon and she was preparing to attack another. She turned and saw that Megatron was pointing his cannon directly at Prime's spark.

"Optimus ... no!" Arcee's desperate cry rose above the gunfire and explosions. The Autobot femme had sworn that she would never lose another partner, another friend, another love. So she threw herself to his leader in a desperate attempt to save him.

But something stopped her feet and the femme found herself face to the ground.

Then she heard the shot. When she looked up, Arcee thought to find Optimus on the ground, in a pool of energon. Instead, the Autobot leader, with a sudden gesture of the sword, was able to deflect Megatron's blow upwards. Prime was already on his feet and he was repeatedly hitting the big gray mech.

A small smile appeared on Arcee's face. But it disappeared immediately when she realized that a figure, too well known to her, was before her.

"But look who is finished in the spider's web?" said with contempt the Decepticon femme, "Arcee, see you again."

"Airachnid!" The Autobot femme got rid of the web that bound her feet and dashed towards her mortal enemy.

The battle between the two femmes was violent and brutal. After a few minutes they were both exhausted, but it was clear that neither of the two would be the first to surrender.

It took only a moment of hesitation, only one second of distraction ... and Arcee found herself immobilized and with a large, sharp knife at the throat.

Airachnid nodded to Megatron and the Decepciton leader gave the order to cease fire to the troops.

Even the Autobots stopped, confused.

Optimus stared at Megatron, who just wink at the big red and blue mech. The big gray mech nodded toward Optimus and so Prime turned his attention to the two femme. Optimus' eyes widened, while Bulkhead advanced menacingly. But the Autobot leader stopped him, shaking his head several times.

Airachnid grabbed Arcee and held her close, clasping her left arm around the neck.

The look of the Autobot SIC sought that of her commander. Arcee was visibly scared and Optimus thanked Primus to wear the mask that concealed his real and serious concern.

"Now, dear Optimus Prime," began Megatron, while the Decepticon femme approached the knife to the throat of Arcee, "Lowered your weapons and leave all the energon to us and your beloved little femme will not be part of the collateral damage of this conflict".

Optimus didn't need to be told twice, "Autobots ... do as he says."

Bee lowered his fists, while Bulkhead put the hands at his sides. Optimus nodded to his soldiers.

"We did like you said ... Now let go of Arcee. We will leave you the whole mine. Let us return to base without clashes," pointed out the mech blue and red.

"Right!" Megatron began. The Decepticon leader nodded to Airachnid. The evil femme seemed to loosen the grip on Arcee. Then suddenly, with a quick motion, she brought the blue and purple femme to her again and said, "Before I let go I decided to leave you a souvenir ...," and slowly she passed the blade of the sword on Arcee's, causing her a deep wound from which energon began to gush.

Airachnid let go of her. Smug laughter filled the cave.

"Decepticons ...Let's go! " Megatron looked at Prime and said, "You are so weak!" Then he transformed and flew away, followed by his troops. Airachnid knelt next to Arcee, she ran a finger on the chest of the Autobot femme, she took a drop of the energon dripping from the wound and she put the finger in her mouth, tasting, pleased, the lifeblood of her mortal enemy.

Optimus cried out and fired several shots at the speider. But he didn't hit her. And the femme transformed in her alt form and flew off in the same direction of the troops.

Arcee fell on the ground, she put her hands to her throat. She was terrified. Even Optimus was filled with panic ... and anger. He knelt beside the femme, while Bulkhead demanded the immediate opening of the ground bridge, warning Ratchet about the femme's bad conditions.

Optimus lifted Arcee from the ground and took her in his arms, "You'll survive soldier ... I will not let anything bad happen to you, it's a promise!," he tried to reassure her, while he was running through the green vortex of the ground bridge.

Inside the Autobot base the doctor had already prepared the med bay for the arrival of the wounded femme. His main concern was the possible damage to the main lines of energon passing inside the neck of all transformers. And in his spark he prayed Primus that the wound was not so deep as to have reached the voice box ... he already failed once, he didn't want to do it again.

* * *

Optimus ran as fast as he could through the ground bridge with Arcee in his arms. He could read in her eyes fear and despair. Ratchet was ready in the med bay. Prime put, as politely as possible, her on a medical berth and he moved aside.

"What exactly happened?" The exasperated doctor asked as he began to examine Arcee's wound.

"Airachnid!" the Autobot leader stated while he became more and more angry. "She used her sword and cut her throat." Then Optimus' hand clenched into a fist and his fist went to impact against the wall next to him... violently. He didn't even notice that angry gesture. But it did not pass unnoticed to the other: the rest of the Autobots stared at the big red and blue mech with curiosity and with a hint of concern.

"Everybody out!" Ratchet cried. All performed the doctor's orders without question.

They were the longest and most painful three hours of Optimus Prime's life. He asked Bulk and Bee to bring the kids home, in spite of their protests, and he was left alone.

Ratchet then finally came out of the med bay. He was still wiping his hands. He came up to his old friend and leader and said, "Arcee is out of danger and will recover completely."

Optimus smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Ratchet stared at the Prime for a brief moment, raising an eyebrow. Then he continued, "But there's a problem ..." Optimus did not like that tone, "Her the voice box was partially damaged. I managed to fix it, but I'm not sure when, but especially if ... she will able to speak again."

Arcee ... voiceless. His Arcee ...He couldn't believe it...

"But..." the voice of the big bot was trembling. "There must be a way... " Then he started to shake.

Ratchet put his hand on the leader's shoulder and said, "I did everything I could ... Now we can only wait."

"Can I see her?" Optimus asked dryly, recomposing himself.

"Yes. But she is still under the effects of sedatives. She will not wake up until tomorrow morning," the doctor informed the Prime.

"Rest, my friend. I will watch over her tonight," Optimus said.

"All right ... but I want to be informed about every little change!" he instructed.

The supreme commander gave a nod and went into the med bay.

She was there, lying on a berth, some cables were connected to her chest, a iv entered in the right arm, a bandage covering her throat. Optimus never felt so helpless before.

He wanted to hold her, but he could not. So he just sit next to her, took her hand in his. He didn't want, in the morning, upon awakening, she was alone. He tried hard to stay awake all night long, but his automatic recharge took over …

* * *

The next morning Arcee opened her eyes, slowly. She recognized the med bay. But she didn't remember how she ended up there. The femme tried to turn her head to the left, but a sharp pain went through the neck. Then it all became clear to her: the energon mine, the arrival of the Decepticons, Megatron's sword on my throat, the panic, the fear in Optimus' eyes...

She tried again to turn her head, to the right this time. And she couldn't. Then she saw Optimus on one of the great boxes in the med bay with his back against the wall, next to the medical berth and she couldn't help but smile. He was asleep, his arms were crossed over his chest, his optics were closed and with his head bent slightly forward. He was so cute.

She sat on the berth despite the pipes and cables. She passed a hand on her throat. She was alive. Ratchet once again had done a miracle.

It was time to wake up her dear Prime. But as soon as the femme tried to formulate Optimus' name, she realized that something was wrong: from her throat no sound come out, despite all her efforts.

The panic came over her and the monitor, to which I was connected, began to alarm. For the fear and anger she began to slam her hands and feet on the berth.

Then she felt strong arms close around her and give her immediate comfort. It was Optimus.

"I'm here with you Arcee," his deep voice immediately had a calming effect on the scared femme, "your voice box was damaged and for some time you will not talk."

She was voiceless.

* * *

Written by **CyberKia**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Chapter 3

_I-I'm…voiceless_?

She didn't want to believe her beloved leader, but the sad look in his optics told her otherwise. She opened her mouth and tried to speak to him, and yet, she couldn't hear her vocals coming out. All there was left now was a small squeak.

_Optimus…!_

Judging from the expression he wore on his faceplates, she could tell he was guilt-ridden and was on the edge of losing his emotions. The facial expression terrified her enough to lay a hand on his arm in comfort. Finally, he spoke, voice shaking, "R-Ratchet did everything he could do to save your voice box. He thinks it's a possibility that it can be pe-permanent." He paused and glanced at Arcee, whose servo stroked parts of his fingers that danced nervously on the berth.

She tried to talk, but Optimus stopped her by saying, "He also told us to tell you to not strain your vocal chords too much. Otherwise, it can increase the risk of not being able to speak again. Perhaps forever," he added, looking away from her face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

_Oh._ Her optics were turned down cast towards the concrete floor and her shoulders slumped. His fingers took her by surprise, lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. It was strange now. Only moments before he was close to crying (as close as she could think of for the term), but now, there was new hope hinted in his optics, mouth twitching into a small smile.

"However," he began, "I believe this injury shouldn't be able to stop you. You are a strong capable warrior that survived the ordeals of both Airachnid and Starscream. You've survived the extinction of our home world. It shouldn't be too much from playing your role as Jackson's guardian."

Arcee softly smiled back, feeling her spirits rising to new heights. She lifted herself off the berth a bit and started flexing her arms. _I feel tired now._ She gestured to Prime. Only in return, his optic ridges drew together into a big frown.

"You want to train more?"

_What? _She stopped what she was doing and sent him a puzzled expression.

"Oh. Oh, oh, oh! I see," he finally got the message. Apparently, he had it translated wrong. "My bad," he added sheepishly.

He didn't catch her rolling her optics teasingly. _Boys._ Then the femme raised her hand, expecting him to slowly pick her off the metal berth, but instead, she felt something warm being planted on the front. _Wha-_? Without thinking it, she jerked her hand back, resulting in the mech becoming increasingly confused.

"What the-? Oh. I thought you had meant me to kiss it!" He apologized. "Scrap. I'm such an afthead," he muttered under his breath. "My sincere apologies, Arcee."

A wave of her hand caught his eye. _It's no big deal_, she shook her hand whilst grinning more than she had ever done in her lifetime. If she still had her voice box back, she would have been laughing her aft off. Even in front of the Prime. Once she calmed down, she had her hand raised and tried to get up onto her feet and (finally), he took it.

"Nice and easy, now." He cautioned. A minor slap to his chest told him she knew what to do.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Optimu chuckled. Primus, he hadn't seen her this feisty in a long time! It was as if the old Arcee had returned. "Okay, can you walk?" He let go of her and studied her movements.

Arcee nodded. _I think I can._ She took one small and slow step forwards, but stumbled a bit on the second. Optimus reacted and caught her in time before she could hit the ground. Suddenly, it was an awkward moment for the both of them, the two blushing madly and turning their heads and faces away from one another.

"A-are you allright?" Optimus asked after a moment.

Arcee nodded._ Yes. I'm fine._

"Good."

"If you two lovebots are finished, can I come in now?" Ratchet's dry tone interrupted the scene. Arcee scrambled to get to her feet while Prime put on his stern face to hide his blush.

"Yes, please do, old friend." He beckoned the medic to enter as he glanced at Arcee, who sat back down on the berth. "It would seem she has recovered some."

"Recovered…well, of course. I am the Hatchet." Ratchet snorted. "No one knows better than good ol' Ratchet himself."

"Yes," Optimus agreed. "While the news is excellent to hear that she still has mobility, what of her voice box? Is there anything we can do to help it?"

"…Young bot," Ratchet began after a minute.

"Yes?"

_Thwack! _Ratchet whacked Optimus's helm with his wrench, resulting in the mech flinching and using his servos to block any more incoming attacks.

"Ow!"

"Do you remember me telling you to just let it heal on its own?" The medic growled.

At that moment, Optimus quickly defended himself. "O-of course! How could I not forget?"

Ratchet facepalmed himself. "…Because you did. But other than that, the scans of her recently repaired wound are progressing far better than I had imagined. If Primus allows it, she'll have her voice box back in no time."

_Yes! _Arcee thrusted her arms into the air, a wide grin split across her faceplates. _That shouldn't be too hard! _

"In the mean time…"

_Huh?_

"She will need some voice box loss lessons from Bumblebee and…using this." He handed her a blank data pad. "If the lessons don't prove to be useful, guess what you have to do."

_A…data pad? Really, Ratchet? _She glared at the CMO. _Really?_

"Just write your thoughts down onto here and play them for us so that we know what you're saying," he explained. "And by we, I mean this afthead." He gestured to Optimus who was silently observing her. Arcee cast a baffled look at Ratchet before glancing up at Optimus, who instantly twisted his head in the other direction.

A tiny smile twisted her lips and she looked at the data pad, turning it on. Taking the pen out of its hold, she started writing on the small screen before revealing it to the superior mechs.

_You can count on me, Ratchet. You can count on me._

* * *

Written by** haloangel21**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Chapter 4

Arcee was in her room, sitting on the berth for some time now. The femme was surrounded by silence and solitude. Her legs were crossed and the data pad that Ratchet gave her was in her lap. Tapping on the screen, nervously, with the stylus. The pace was that of an old Earth song that once had to listen with Jack, but she couldn't remember the title. Try as she might he could not really. She just remember day that she and her partner ended up singing out loud until they remained without ... a voice ...

Arcee sighed deeply. She was bored, hurt, disappointed, insecure. And scared. How could she engage the enemy on the battlefield? How could he help her fellow Autobots? What would Optimus think of her? She was not worthy of being an Autobot, not anymore. The only thing she wanted to do at that moment was cry. But it was also the only thing she could not do.

Her frustration took over. She picked up the data pad in her hands and squeezed it. Then, in anger, she put it on the table that was close. Angry, she let herself go on the berth. She still had the stylus in hand. She passed it between the fingers of the right hand and then she grabbed it and threw it violently against the door, which at that time was opening.

[Arcee ... I wanted to ask ... Ouch.] the young scout put his right hand on the face.

The femme was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to noticed that Bumblebee had entered the room. As soon as she realized what had happened, Arcee got up from the berth and walked, worried, to her friend.

The habit led her to try to express her disappointment with the voice. Her current condition, however, would not let her. Frustration and anger. Once again she was pervaded by a wave of these negative feelings. She desperately wanted to say Bee how much displease hit him, but she couldn't.

The young mech gave his friend a look of compassion and understanding. In the end, ironically, who better than him, could have known what the femme Autobot was feeling. Bumblebee knew how it was like to not be able to speak using the voice. The only difference between him and Arcee was that, while he could express himself with sounds, she was completely hoarse.

He put a hand on Arcee's shoulder and their eyes met. Arcee was able to show off a slight smile. She knew he knew and he could understand her.

[I was saying...] resumed the yellow and black mech, [Ratchet asked me to see how you were feeling ... it is a bit that you're locked, all alone, in your room!] he concluded, folding his arms across his chest.

Arcee, meanwhile, had picked up the stylus from the ground and took the data pad in her hands. She began to write, then she turned the screen toward Bumblebee.

_Sorry!_ Was the only word that appeared.

[It doesn't matter ... I know what you're going through, believe me.] tried to console the young scout [I know you're confused, angry, frustrated and ... scared.]

The eyes of the femme was filled with tears.

[It takes strength and patience, my friend.] Bee said as he hugged her friend. [I'm sure that your strength is immense. Regarding the patience... well ...] he didn't have time to finish the sentence. Arcee freed herself from his arms and she hit him on the back of the helmet, perhaps a bit stronger than necessary.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. Arcee again took the data pad and wrote: _Thank you_.

[You're welcome sister! How about a little training?] He told, hitting her gently with the elbow at the side.

_Sure. A_nother one single word appeared on the screen. Together, they left Arcee's room to head to the training room.

* * *

The green vortex of the ground bridge opened. From the depths of the tunnel emerged the powerful figure of the Autobot leader. The light and the swirl closed behind the mighty mech. His step was slow and tired. It had to be a simple reconnaissance mission. The doctor had found a small source of energon, but for Team Prime meant a month of supply. Calculated risks, Optimus had decided to go alone.

Upon his return, however, Ratchet couldn't help but notice the deep wound that Prime had on his left arm, just below the emblem designating the faction. And not only that: Optimus was covered with scratches and bruises all over the frame. The old white and red mech immediately left his spot and went to his leader. The red light scanner didn't give Optimus the time to make even a single step inside the base.

"What has happened? Decepticons?" asked the doctor annoyed, as he continued to analyze the large red and blue mech.

"No, old friend. You will not believe it ... but I...," A slight hint of embarrassment leaked in Prime's voice, "I slipped off a cliff."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow and staring at the mech beside him wonderingly. "What?"

Optimus was now fully embarrassed, "No Decepticons, no battles. I was distracted and I just slipped," he concluded scratching the back of his helm and looking away from his friend.

The doctor had done to heal the wound on the arm and began to pass the scanner on the helmet of his leader.

"Hmm ..." the doctor paused, "Well, I would say that, apart from the fact that your appearance is very un-Prime ...," Optimus couldn't help but rolled his eyes and smiling slightly, "I can say you're okay."

"Thank you my friend!" Prime nodded and walked towards the exit of the med bay.

"Distracted, huh?" Ratchet asked, amused. The big red and blue mech stopped, turned back to his friend and looked at him quizzically. But he said nothing. He waited for the doctor to continue.

"You're distracted since Arcee was injured ... What's wrong with you?"

Prime knew that when his old friend used that kind of tone, he had no choice but answer.

The weight that perpetually Prime felt on his shoulders seemed to crush him. The young mech let go and sat down on a cube. He bent his torso forward, put his elbows on his knees and put his face between hands. He began to shake the head.

"I failed to protect her ...," it was barely audible. The doctor walked over to the mech he considered a son and put a hand on his shoulder.

Optimus looked up and locked eyes to Ratchet. The old Autobot just smiled a little.

"I wasn't strong enough ... not fast enough," now Prime was frustrated, "If I had not failed, Arcee ... "

_TUNG_!

Dr. Doom had struck again. In this case, he used one of his tools to hit the helmet of his leader and friend.

"That's enough," the white and red mech said in a command tone, waving in front of Optimus the tool, "It wasn't your fault. It was that crazy killer Airachnid."

"Yeah ...," Optimus muttered, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Arcee will be fine." Once again, the eyes of the two friends crossed, "She is one of the best femme I've ever known, strong and determined."

_And beautiful..._ but Optimus didn't say it aloud.

"Now get out of here ... I have work to do!" the doctor resumed tinkering with that strange tool.

"Thank you my friend." Prime said, rising from the cube and heading towards the hallway that led to the bottom of the base. He had a moment's hesitation and opened his mouth as if to speak.

"She's in the training room with Bumblebee, if you were going to to ask me!" Ratchet never raised his eyes, but he dismissed Optimus with his hand.

The big mech red and blue came out of the med bay smiling.

* * *

Arcee smiled as she held her opponent to the mat with a clever grip. She raised the right hand and show the number three with the fingers.

[Ok ... I give up...] said the young scout while he was getting up from the ground. [I can not believe it; you've knocked down me three times in succession!]

The smile on the femme's face became bigger. She put a hand on her hip while the other had the thumbs up. Once again, the two friends laughed.

Optimus had observed the scene from the bottom of the large room. He couldn't take off the optics from Arcee. Her frame glistened under the fluorescent lights of the training room, her eyes were big and determined as she sat in attack position, her aft ... Optimus shook his helmet multiple times. A Prime could not, would not, let go of so futile thoughts.

[Optimus!] The joyful voice of the young yellow and black mech brought him back to reality. Prime joined the two in the middle of the room.

"I see that you feel a little better, Arcee," said the Prime.

The femme smiled shyly and raised both thumbs up. A surreal silence pervaded the training room. Arcee and Optimus continued to stare into each other eyes without speaking.

[Well...I'm going to pick up Raf.] Bee said, but he doubted that the two became aware of his departure. The couple nodded a little.

"So …," Optimus began, but he didn't know how to go on.

Arcee, unable to express herself in words, just shrugged.

"Would you like to continue training with me?" asked, finally, the Autobot leader.

The femme nodded, picked up the data pad: _I'd like that very much!_ and put it back in place.

She sat in attack position: legs apart, right arm raised behind the head and left hand forward. A mischievous smile appeared on the face of the femme. She outstretched her hand, turned the palm up and poured, with an air of defiance, invited Prime to attack.

"As you wish ..." Optimus whispered, his mask hide his face, he was smiling. And then he launched the attack.

* * *

After an hour, the two Autobots were lying on the cold floor of the training room. Exhausted, but happy. They stood there in silence, motionless. Then Arcee sat, took the data pad and the stylus.

_Thank you ... I needed this._

"It's been a pleasure Arcee. I'm glad you're feeling better!" Optimus sat near the femme gave her one of his rare smiles. Then he did something totally unexpected. He reached out his big hand and approached it to Arcee's face. And he stroked it gently. "I'd like to be in your place that day ...," continued the big mech red and blue. His optics were sad. He couldn't look the femme anymore and he turned his face away from her. Just for a moment.

_Don't say that! And do not try to think that all of this is your fault!_

Optimus chuckled, "You know me."

Arcee continued to write: _You can say that Prime! I know more than you think!_

"I'm not so sure if I were you ...," his voice was barely audible.

_What? _The expression on Arcee's face imitated what she had written on the screen.

Optimus didn't answer. He took with both hands the femme's face and he approached his to hers. Their lips were inches away.

Arcee was confused and excited at the same time for what was about to happen. She was ready. She could feel it. She knew it.

Optimus wanted to kiss her with every fiber of his being. But he knew that it wasn't right. Not now, not like this. Slowly he moved his lips on Arcee's forehead and kissed it tenderly. Then he jumped up and went out as fast as possible out of the big room, leaving behind the femme still sitting on the floor with closed eyes.

Arcee opened her optics slowly and sighed. She took the stylus and wrote four short words on the screen.

_I love you too._

* * *

Written by **CyberKia**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat and Mouse**

Happy (late) New Year, guys. Here's to hoping 2014 will be better.

* * *

Chapter 5

Megatron was angry.

No.

He was pissed off! Shortly after arriving in the main bay of the warship, the _Nemesis_, he immediately demanded that everyone else, including his first lieutenant, Starscream, and Soundwave, to clear out. Leaving him with Airachnid. Sometimes her idiocy and her battles with Arcee truly messed up his plans! He wanted to throw her out. Really, he did, but he knew it was what she was wanting all along. Her freedom to do whatever she liked.

She had repeatedly, during her time on the ship, made herself clear that once a rogue, always a rogue. She was never one to willingly be a part of the "boys club," because they bored her to a point where she just couldn't handle them. Starscream was one example.

Airachnid arched a metallic gold eyebrow at this, but made no further objections and held her ground against the mighty leader of the Decepticons. "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

_Slam!_

She cringed when his balled-up-into-a-fist servo hit one of the desks that was connected to a monitor. The screen flickered and flashed for a moment before returning to its usual silence.

"I thought I had made it clear to leave Optimus Prime to me!" he snarled.

The femme was quiet. So, this was why he had ordered everyone else out? Oh, joy. "Yeah, well, he is a pretty boy. Thought I'd pitch in to help," she shrugged, her extra spider-like legs twitching anxiously. She seriously had hoped he wouldn't tick her off. "Even prettier than Starscream's stiletto heels ever could be."

Before Megatron even had the chance to answer to that, the door hissed to announce the seeker's arrival in the room. "It does not!" He obviously looked enraged.

Airachnid smirked. "Why, jealous much that Arcee at least has higher heels than you?" She enjoyed this. Even though he bugged the hell out of her, she knew he was so sensitive to every comment made about his heels. He hated it.

Megatron instead growled at Starscream who instantly fiddled with his long fingers, "Starscream. OUT." He added a menacing look that was enough to send the poor seeker on the run. He didn't want to get scrapped! Once the second-in-command left, Megatron turned his glare on Airachnid. She didn't seem to be fazed by his sheer anger.

She had seen this side of him and came to like it while fearing it. Some of these days, the men didn't control their emotions right. _Boys._

"I ordered you to do something that didn't involve cutting Arcee's throat! Now your idiocy has ruined my plan!" He leaned into her face dangerously.

Airachnid took a step backwards, surprised by how low he could get to her level. But that wasn't going to stop her. Why do the big boys have to be fragging tall? "Buuuuuut… That makes Prime willing to go after your head… and easier for you to snap him and have your victory after all these years," she responded back slyly.

Now how was that for a counter argument?

The warlord paused as he thought over what she had stated. Most of it was true. He had desired Optimus's energon to be spilled for many years that it was becoming an obsession. Not that he minded. He always had that desperate need, since that day with the High Council and Optimus becoming a Prime, to conquer the Cybertronians's fear in order to rule the galaxy. And now, Airachnid having to sliced open Arcee's voice box was suddenly a golden opportunity.

She was right.

He'd always known that Prime had a soft spot for the blue femme on his team; he even loved her. So, since she'd done her duty to her master, that left Optimus vulnerable to his emotions being unstable. The thought had Megatron almost purring like a Cybertronian feline. Yes. He liked this. For once, this felt so right. Optimus would fall for the final time.

However…

"For once, I agree with you, Airachnid. But let us be reminded that any future attempts to personally exterminating Optimus Prime will be instantly dealt with. He is mine!"

She gave him a short nod, indicating that she understood him loud and clear before bowing. "Of course." She hummed. As he finally took his leave, she watched him go with a smirk etching on her faceplates. "That is…if you can catch him."

* * *

_Dump-dump._

_Dump-dump-dump._

_Dump-dump-dump-dump._

_Dump-dump-dump-dump-dump._

Why, why, why?!

That was what he had on his mind. He couldn't believe he did that! Out of all the mechs in the base, why did it have to be him?! Why did he have to fall in love with her? He repeatedly cursed himself and his role as a Prime for doing that in the training facility. She couldn't know. She would _never _know.

Raising a servo to cover his madly blushing faceplates to prevent anyone from seeing it, he rushed down the hallway to his quarters. They couldn't even know that their leader was collapsing head-over-heels for a small femme like Arcee! Just as he entered, he slammed the door shut and this time, he made sure that no one would get in… unless, of course, if they were Ratchet.

Optimus took his time to slow his sprinting spark beat down in order to control himself by looking around his room. Not much had changed since they arrived on Earth. He hadn't been thinking of changing it anyway, since he liked it the way it was.

_Dump-dump-dump._

_Dump-dump-dump-dump._

_Dump…_

_Dump-dump…_

_Dump-dump…dump…_

He sensed that his frantic spark beat was slowing down and for that, he sighed in relief. He wasn't used to this type of feeling that was known as love. Didn't even know how to talk to femmes. It was always a puzzle to him on why he and Arcee got along well. "What… the scrap was that?" he muttered to himself, glancing downward at his trembling servos.

They clenched.

Unclenched.

Clenched.

Unclenched.

"Now she'll be wondering why I left her there!" he whispered harshly. "She'll want to know what happened between us… scrap!" he cursed, raking his fingers onto his helm, emitting a low screech as metal met metal. For all he knew, he was her leader, not her lover!

He wanted to love her badly, wanted to be loved in return, but the universe of that small fantasy was far from achieving. It would take eons for this war to end for him to confess his true feelings. Without another word, Optimus, still resting his back on the door, slid down to the floor onto his aft and splayed his legs out, giving them some room to breathe. Warily, he eyed his berth, imagining Arcee and himself having the time of their lives on it.

Laughing.

Giggling.

Caressing.

_Kissing._

Perhaps as spark mates?

He stopped. And sighed.

"…Get a grip of yourself, Orion. You are a Prime. And Primes cannot have relationships. C-Cannot… even love another person," he said to his other self, the data clerk Orion Pax who was still alive under the burden of the title.

He wanted to cry. But as a Prime, he was engineered to not loose his cool. He hated his rank. When it got to be overwhelming for him, he had that feeling where he just wanted to throw it out the window and be himself for a change.

But that also meant the Autobots would lose this war and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want the torture and pain to be inflicted on his Autobots, as it had done him. The pain he went through earlier in his life when he was appointed as a Prime had crushed him. He lost his best friend. And that best friend now hated him.

_Why can't things be the way they used be? _He sighed, rubbing his optics tiredly. _Perhaps it's best if I kept my distance from her… just to prevent things like this from happening. _Yes. That was what he had to do in order to remain stoic. They looked up to him. They wanted to be like him. But that… that was too impossible to back down from.

Why couldn't they see he wished for a normal life; the ability to socialize with them again as he once did before?

He eyed the berth the final time, eventually rose off the ground, staggered over to the metallic bed, laid down and watched the ceiling. Oddly enough, the piping seemed to resemble something. He didn't know what it was, but it was strangely… worth something looking at.

As Optimus roved his optics over the curves all around the ceiling, he didn't notice that he was slowly drifting off into recharge, his systems whining as it shut down for the day…

…Only to wake up a few minutes later, groaning as he rubbed his forehead crest,

"Frag it! I even still see her in my sleep!"

* * *

Short, but I kinda like it. :)

Written by **haloangel21**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

Chapter 6

Arcee sat on the cold floor of the training room, without moving, for several minutes. In her hands still clutched firmly the data pad. The femme took one last look at the screen and, after issuing a deep, sad sigh, wiped out one by one the words with a slow movement of the backspace and brought the device to her chest. She closed the eyes and smiled. Seduced and abandoned, in a sense. But she wasn't upset by the gesture of the red and blue mech. She understood his role and responsibilities. However ... She wanted to remember and hold with her as long as possible those wonderful feelings. Optimus's big, strong hands that grasped her face, the warm breath of Prime close to her lips, the soft kiss of the leader on her forehead.

"By the Allspark, but what are you doing here all alone?"

_Oh - oh! Ratchet_ ... the femme was brought back immediately to the harsh reality.

The doctor stood in the doorway of the big room with arms crossed on the chest and an annoyed expression on the face. He continued to beat repeatedly with the index finger of his right hand on his left arm. The Autobot femme was able to interpret perfectly the non-verbal language of her friend and doctor: Ratchet was not just annoyed; he was going to be furious.

Arcee took the stylus and began to write: _Training with Optimus._

"Do you know what time it is? You should be recharging by now!" Continued the white and red mech in an exasperated tone.

_Lost the track of time ... sorry!_

Arcee drew one of her best smiles and stared at Ratchet with wide eyes and repeatedly slamming the lids.

The old bot let out a deep sigh. His shoulders relaxed and on his lips appeared a hint of a smile. Or at least, that was the femme's impression.

"Yep-Yep-Yep ... no excuses. Recharge. Now!" Ratchet ordered pointing with an arm the corridor along which, side by side, there were all the other Autobots' quarters.

Arcee sighed and got up from the floor.

_Good night!_

One last note on the data pad before crossing the threshold of the training room and leave behind the good doctor.

"Good night to you too," said Ratchet, as he turned toward to the main hangar. Not before making sure that the femme had really directed toward her room.

* * *

Arcee was tired. Not only physically, but also emotionally. The events, good and bad, in recent days, had exhausted her. She needed to rest and sleep. She passed the rooms of her fellow soldiers and friends. she touched the doors of every one of them and she had a smile for everyone.

Finally she arrived at the front door of her leader. She had a moment of hesitation before placing a hand on the closed door. For a moment, just a moment, she had the strong urge to knock. She brought her hand closed the door, and just before hit it... she opened the hand and placed it gently on the cold metal. Another silent sigh left Arcee's mouth and then she rested the whole weight of the body on that door. After few seconds, she turned and walked quickly to her room. That night, sleep did not take her as easily as she had hoped.

* * *

Since the recharge had abandoned him early that night, Optimus Prime decided to commit his processors into something productive: monitor Decepticons' activities and hope for the discovery of as a new source of energon, which they desperately need.

The main hangar was empty, dark and quiet. Three things Optimus liked a lot because reminded him of the quiet days at the Hall of Records when he was Orion Pax, data clerk, student of Alpha Trion and lover of ancient history.

The hands of Prime interrupted the rhythmic beat on the buttons and on the face of the Autobot Leader appeared a smile. A sad smile. It was a long time he didn't think aboiut his old friend and mentor, Alpha Trion. He had no news of him since the fall of Iacon, eons ago.

Memories of the chief archivist were tied to those of other, long-lost, friends: Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Ultra Magnus ... Elita.

The sad smile on Optimus's face grew at the thought of the pink and silver femme commander. His spark leaped for joy thinking about her. Suddenly Prime's processors were flooded with memories about which the big red and blue mech didn't think for a long time. Memories of their passionate kisses, their forbidden caresses, their wild nights after long and bloody battles, their lost love ... love ...

Was he in love with Elita? Did he love her? No, at least not in the conventional manner of the term.

And she had ever really loved him? In her own way, perhaps.

Optimus had deep care for the femme commander. Elita was the right femme at the right time and in the right place. Fair, combative, determined ... beautiful ... passionate. Their relationship was based on physicality. The two were linked by the need of emotional closeness. As commanders, they could indulge some feeelings and actions just between the two of them. They never said, "I love you" or they had never exchanged promises of eternal love. Become sparkmates, then, was the last of their thoughts.

With Arcee, however, was another story. Optimus knew he loved his SIC , his spark claimed Arcee's, his whole being screamed for her. Optimus wanted to share everything with her. He wanted she was part of his world. She was his world. He wanted her as spark mate. He would have declared all of it the whole universe, if only he could ... maybe one day, not too far ...

Optimus' thoughts were interrupted by a signal appeared on the big screen. The red and blue mech frowned and waited.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler's voice resounded, annoyed and irritated in the empty room.

"What can I do for you, Agent Fowler?" asked the Autobot Leader, trying in vain to hide the tone of exasperation in his voice.

"The Decepticons! What else!" the man continued "This time, they attacked a secret base off the Indian Ocean."

"Are you sure it wasn't MECH?" asked the perplexed the big bot.

"Affirmative. I'm sending you pictures that I received form the base commander."

An image, blurred at first, became more and more clear. There could be no doubt: Soundwave.

"And what could ever want the Decepticons that is in this base?" then asked worried the big red and blue mech.

"Perhaps the prototype of a high potential fusion cannon," suggested the agent.

"Hmm ... I don't think Megatron is interested in a weapon so primitive ... no offense," said Optimus.

"I did evacuate the base ... could you solve the situation?"

"Certainly, Agent Fowler."

"Well then ... good luck ... you'll need it. Fowler out." And the transmission ended and the room was filled by a series of static.

Optimus hesitated only a few seconds before turning off the broadcast. What could Megatron want from a small base lost in the Indian Ocean? Optimus felt it was trap, but he couldn't afford to let it go, especially after receiving a call by Agent Fowler.

He turned, ready to sound the main alarm. But to his surprise (and pride) he saw all members of the Team Prme were already in the main hangar, ready for action.

"I entered the coordinates for Diego Garcia," said Ratchet while he activated the ground bridge.

_Am I allowed to join the Team, sir?_

Arcee had approached Optimus with the data pad in he hands.

"Of course!" Then he turned to the doctor "Ratchet?"

The red and white mech didn't need further explanation.

"Okay ... join them ... but be careful!" the doctor replied in his usual crabby way.

[Great, sister!] A joyful Bumblebee said while exchanging a high five with the blue and purple femme.

"Autobots ... roll out!" they hadn't to wait too long for Prime's order. The four Autobots took their vehicular form and quickly crossed the green vortex.

* * *

White sand, blue sea, palm trees, coconuts ... a tropical paradise. This was the scenery which had welcomed the Team Prime immediately after the ground bridge was closed behind them.

"I hate the sand! And salt water is even worse!" Bulkhead tried not to sink in every step he took along the shoreline of the island.

"We have to remain focused," Optimus suggested.

"Sure, Boss Bot... sorry," answered with embarrassment the big green mech.

Arcee opened the row. Immediately behind her there were Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus acted as rear guard. The four Autobots left the beach and went deep, weapons at the ready, with difficulty, in the dense tropical forest until they reach a clearing, where the vegetation was less dense. From there, they could see in the distance the Army base in flames.

"Let's split up into two teams. Arcee, you're with me. We'll work around the forest and we will enter from the north. Bulkhead, you and Bumblebee will make inroads from the south."

The three Autobots nodded vigorously.

"Take extreme caution," suggested Prime before walking away with Arcee at his side to achieve their goal.

* * *

Megatron was sure he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Optimus Prime and his team were expected to arrive shortly. He looked around and smiled, satisfied at the scenario in front of his eyes: the whole base was on fire, destroyed. The only regret of the warlord was that all human occupants had left the base unscathed.

"Megatron!" that voice was unmistakable. The big gray mech smiled before turning back to the point from which the voice came.

"You do not ever disappoint me, Optimus!" that name came out as a poison from Megatron's mouth "Decepticons kill them all!"

The Autobots were outnumbered, but they were determined to win this latest battle between good and evil.

Bulkhead was kept at bay by his nemesis, Breakdown. The blows of their respective hammers could be heard across the battlefield.

Bumblebee had already knocked Knockout and held him on the gorund with an ingenious grip.

Optimus and Megatron were exchanging blows, lethal to anyone else mech or femme.

Arcee, however, was busy with half a dozen vehicons. One after another the cyclops Decepticons fell like flies under the blows of the Autobot femme. Arcee, satisfied, smiled.

"Bravo, Arcee! I see you're in great shape!" Airachnid's voice was like poison for Aree's audio receptors. The blue and purple femme spun around and lunged at her mortal enemy.

Airachnid managed to avoid all the attacks of the Autobot warrior.

"Is this your best, Arcee?" even provoked the TIC Decepticons, "What? Why do not you answer me? Oh yeah, your voice box ... I had almost forgotten the last time we met."

Maybe Arcee could not use her voice, but she focused all the anger and the hatred he felt for Airachnid in the gaze. But before she could launch the attack, the Decepticon femme froze her with one of her webs.

Airachnid approached Arcee with leisurely pace and a broad smile on the face. "Are you not my goal, sweetie!" she whispered, brushing the Autobot femme's face with the tip of the finger and turning the gaze to the two leaders who were dueling.

Arcee suddenly realized Airachnid's plan. She tried with all her might to scream Optimus to be careful but not a single sound came from her throat. She tried to free herself, wriggling, but the web was too thick. Arcee stood still and watched Airachnid approach Optimus behind him. Bulk and Bee were too far away and too busy to see what was going on.

She saw her enemy as she threw one of the webs and immobilizing Optimus' right arm, pulling it toward her, so as to leave him without the sword. The surprise in the Prime's eyes was evident, despite the mask that cover the half of his face. Unfortunately, the Autobot leader took a second too long to realize what was happening.

And Megatron didn't waste the opportunity. The warlord kicked Prime in the middle of the abdomen and forced him to knees. Meanwhile Airachnid immobilized the Autobot Leader's left arm. Now Optimus had both arms behind the back. Immediately after, the feet were also blocked.

Prime was defenseless, to the mercy of two mortal enemies. And Arcee couldn't do anything about it. The eyes of the femme began to burn with anger and frustration.

"It's useless for you!" Airachnid said while tearing the mask from Optimus' face and throwing it near where Arcee was. "You're prettier without it!" she continued approaching Optimus and grabbing his face with her left hand and kissing him on the cheek. Then she went away and stood behind the Decepticon leader.

Meanwhile, Megatron smiled smugly and he was looking forward to his victory. He drew the large sword and put it under Optimus' chin, forcing the blue and red mech to look up at him.

"You're so weak." said the big gray mech while striking with the foot the face of his enemy. Prime was in the ground and Megatron hit him several times. Then Optimus spat some energon coming out of his mouth, before getting back on his knees.

"I believe that your dear friend Arcee will be an excellent berth mate for me!" continued. A hint of anger betrayed the stoic expression of the Prime.

"Ah, I see we've hit a nerve, my friend!" smiled Megatron, while grabbing Optimus and forced him to stand up in front of him. Then he walked away a few steps.

"And now ... the grand finale: I will tear off your sperk from your chest and I'll take the Matrix of Leadership ... just like I promised long time ago..." and he led the arm, wing of the sword, behind him, ready to deliver the final, fatal attack . But something big and green struck, Airachnid first knocking her to the ground, and then Megatron on the back, causing him to land a few meters ahead. Bee meanwhile was freeing the imprisoned Arcee from the webs.

Megatron's anger and frustration turned into an animal scream. Immediately after, the warlord lunged at Bulkhead, determined to destroy him.

Meanwhile, Arcee had reached Optimus and began to free him, while the young scout went to the aid of Bulkhead.

Arcee looked at his leader and friend with a worried look. He was a mess: dents, cuts and some energon still on his face. But he was alive.

"I'm fine ... really," said Prime, placing a hand on the shoulder of the Autobot femme. But then Optimus's eyes widened. Airachnid was launching her attack and Optimus barely had time to move away Arcee.

The Autobot Leader found himself with his back on the ground and the Decepticon femme on top of him. She was keeping him immobilized. Under normal circumstances it would have been easy for Prime to free from the assailant. But Optimus was wounded, devoid of sleep and with only 40% of his energy. It took a second and Airachnid bit him on the neck, right near a main line of energon.

"So you'll not forget about me ..." whispered Airachnid before leaping to her feet. She glanced at Megatron and the Decepticon leader did not hesitate to order the troops to retreat.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood there, motionless, confused and disbelieving. Then they turned and saw Optimus on the ground. Arcee was beside him. Her eyes filled with tears. And they realized that something had happened. Something serious.

"Ratchet ... we need a ground bridge. Now! Optimus fell!" Bulkhead didn't hesitate to contact the doctor. Immediately the big green portal opened and from its depths emerged the worried figure of Ratchet.

"What happened?" asked the doctor approaching Optimus. Prime's eyes flashed.

[We don't know] Bee replied while his wings lowered in sadness.

Arcee took a stick and wrote one word on the ground: _Poison._

"Soon ... we have to take him immediately to the base!" declared the doctor. Bulk and Bee lifted their leader. They crossed the ground bridge as fast as they could, followed by Arcee.

* * *

The poison began to rush into Prime's system. And the pain he felt in the whole frame was unbearable. But he could not move. He could not speak. The pain finally subsided. The voices became distant, the images blurred . And the great Optimus Prime, Supreme Leader for the Autobots, Cyberton's best warrior, was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Written by **CyberKia**.


End file.
